


These moments

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller





	These moments

Život se Sherlockem Holmesem nebyl lehký, to mi můžete věřit. Nebylo to lehké, když jsem byl jeho spolubydlící. Nebylo to o nic lehčí, když jsem se stal jeho milencem. Sherlock byl Sherlock. Byl nezávislý, adrenalinový šílenec, jehož činy mě více než jednou málem přivedly infarkt.

Proto jsem ho tolik miloval. Má kolem sebe auru, která mě upoutala jako magnet. Je jedinečný, jediný svého druhu na světě. Nikde na světě nenaleznete takového člověka.

A i když je občas těžké s ním žít, jsou to okamžiky jako tyto – když ho držím v náručí, zatím co on něžně líbá mou tvář a můj krk – které opravdu stojí za všechny nervy.

Nikdo nemá takovou cenu, abych za něj vyměnil mého Sherlocka Holmese. Absolutně nikdo. Žiju jen pro něj a jeho bijící srdce, jehož rytmus poslouchám každý večer, když usínám v jeho objetí.  


End file.
